


Internet ne sert pas qu'au porno

by Hanako_Hayashi



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: AU, Fluff, Humour, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-20
Updated: 2012-05-20
Packaged: 2017-11-05 17:11:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/408928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanako_Hayashi/pseuds/Hanako_Hayashi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Traduction de Cyerus (titre original : "Internet Is Not Just For Porn)</p>
<p> <br/>John est le petit-ami de Sherlock... Via internet... Vivant au Canada ! Personne ne pense qu'il existe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Internet ne sert pas qu'au porno

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Internet Is Not Just For Porn](https://archiveofourown.org/works/304382) by [cyerus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyerus/pseuds/cyerus). 



> Titre original : "Internet Is Not Just For Porn" de Cyerus.
> 
> Résumé : John est le petit-ami de Sherlock... Via Internet... Vivant au Canada.  
> Personne ne pense qu'il existe.
> 
> Disclaimers : Ni Sherlock BBC, ni le véritable Sherlock Holmes ne nous appartiennent, à moi et l'auteur. Steven Moffatt, Mark Gatiss et Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, nous vous bénissons !
> 
> Notes : Coucou ! Hé bien oui en attendant la suite de "Toujours le dernier à comprendre", hé bien je vous fais patienter, c'est gentil hein ? Hein ?  
> Bon, l'auteur est très contente que sa fiction soit traduite en français. Et je suis heureuse qu'elle ait accepter.  
> Ah, pression quand ton poids pèse sur nos épaules, mais bon, c'est moi qui ai voulu, vous me direz !
> 
> J'ai aimé cet OS, qui je trouve est particulièrement drôle, parce que sérieux ? Moi aussi j'aimerais pouvoir me balader sur la toile, et me trouver l'un de ces beaux messieurs (Martin ? Martin, viens, viens n'aie pas peur, et emmène ton ami Ben avec toi va !).  
> Vous aussi n'est-ce pas ? 
> 
> Bonne lecture, et vous avez le droit de vouloir frapper Anderson, ou même Sally à la rigueur.
> 
> (1) dans le sens de trafiquant de drogues.

 

Internet ne sert pas qu'au porno

Voir Sherlock envoyer des textos sur une scène de crime était assez courant.

Voir Sherlock envoyer des messages puis se mettre à rire affectueusement en rejetant sa tête en arrière sortait, en revanche, un peu plus de l'ordinaire.

 

« Hein ? Il est finalement devenu fou. Quelle dommage, je m'attendais à ce qu'il tienne trois mois de plus, ronchonna Donovan en penchant la tête, l'air pensive. Qui a gagné le pari ? »

 

L'ignorant ostensiblement, Lestrade se racla la gorge et demanda :

 

« Sherlock, à qui êtes-vous en train de parler ? »

 

Sherlock ne quittait pas son portable des yeux.

 

« Je ne parle à personne. »

 

Oh, pour l'amour de–

 

« À qui écrivez-vous, alors ?

\- Mon petit-ami. »

 

Le silence qui répondit fut si poignant que même Sherlock le remarqua. Il leva les yeux, confus.

 

« Un problème ?

\- Votre petit-ami ? répéta Anderson, incrédule.

\- C'est ce que j'ai dit, rétorqua Sherlock, irrité.

\- Vous. Vous avez un petit-ami ?

\- Anderson, vos cellules cérébrales auraient-elles décidé de mettre les voiles ? Vous vous répétez. Sans cesse.

\- Combien vous l'avez payé ? intervint Donovan. Vous n'avez pas investi dans un de ces mecs vendus par correspondance ? On ne peut pas leur faire confiance, ils prendront vos économies et s'envoleront pour les Iles Caïmans.

\- Très bien, ça suffit » gronda fortement Lestrade.

 

Il lui fallait les interrompre avant que cela ne dégénère en une bagarre hystérique, accompagné de tirage de cheveux et de morsures. Il y avait des moments où il se sentait plein d'empathie pour son ancien professeur de lycée.

 

« Félicitations, Sherlock, mais vous êtes sur une scène de crime. Vous pourrez envoyer des messages à votre pe– »

 

Le reste de la phrase resta coincée dans sa gorge. Son cerveau refusait d'utiliser les mots "Sherlock" et "petit-ami" dans la même phrase, le tout avec un pronom possessif.

 

« Vous pourrez lui envoyer des messages plus tard.

\- Difficilement, Sherlock renifla. Je lui ai demandé quel était le temps de décomposition du foie humain. C'est vital pour l'affaire. »

 

Le « pourquoi saurait-il quoique ce soit à propos de la vitesse de décomposition d'organes humains ? Oh Seigneur, vous vous êtes trouvé un petit-ami tueur-en-série, n'est-ce pas ? » de Donovan fut noyé par le hurlement de Lestrade :

 

« Sherlock ! Vous ne pouvez pas donner de détails concernant une affaire en cours ! Je brise déjà assez de règles pour vous laisser venir ici–

\- Ça serait terriblement logique en fait–

\- …et ce n'est parce que je vous autorise l'accès aux scènes de crime que vous pouvez faire venir un compagnon de jeu–

\- …il tuerait des gens et vous apporterait des morceaux pour vos expériences. Et c'est lui qui ferait les courses, j'en suis sûre, car il doit probablement connaître tous les  _bons coins_ –

\- …il y a des règles, espèce d'idiot ! Vous n'êtes pas obligé de croire en elles, mais le reste d'entre nous devons les suivre si nous voulons obtenir une condamnation !

\- …puis vous vous blottirez dans le canapé pour raconter votre journée. Il vous parlera de toutes les personnes qu'il a assassiné, vous lui direz que vous avez résolu des crimes épouvantables, et se sera horriblement,  _terriblement_ domestique. »

 

Sherlock leur lança un regard noir à tous les deux.

 

« John est docteur » annonça-t-il sèchement à Donovan.

 

Puis, se tournant vers Lestrade :

 

« Et je doute que les Canadiens soient intéressés par une simple histoire d'héritage qui a mal tournée. »

Lestrade cligna lentement des yeux.

 

« Les Canadiens ?

\- Oh merveilleux, vous vous répétez, vous aussi. »

 

Sherlock foudroya Anderson du regard.

 

« Félicitations Anderson, vous êtes visiblement le premier ayant réussi à transmette sa stupidité à quelqu'un d'autre.

\- Sherlock ! s'écria Lestrade. Qu'est-ce que les Canadiens ont à voir avec tout ça ? »

 

Sherlock leva les yeux au ciel, son expression 'pourquoi-mon-intelligence-doit-elle-travailler-avec-ces-mortels-simples-d'esprit' fermement ancrée sur son visage. Lestrade connaissait très bien cette expression. Il la rencontrait souvent.

 

« John est Canadien. Et bien qu'il soit très doué, je doute qu'il puisse affecter le système juridique Britannique depuis Richmond. »

 

Tous échangèrent un regard.

 

« Sherlock... débuta Lestrade avec prudence. Comment avez-vous…rencontré John, exactement ?

\- Sur internet. »

 

Le silence poignant de tout à l'heure fit son retour, accompagné de ses amies la gêne et l'incrédulité.

 

« Oh, mon Dieu, gémit Donovan. Pourquoi vous ne vous êtes pas trouvé un gentil petit tueur en série ? »

 

**OoooO**

 

« Comment se porte votre correspondant mon chéri ?

\- Ce n'est pas mon correspondant, Mme Hudson, c'est mon petit-ami.

\- Bien sûr mon chéri. »

 

**OoooO**

 

Tu ne peux pas fréquenter quelqu'un rencontré sur internet. Cela ne va pas plaire à Maman. MH

Va te faire foutre. SH

 

**OoooO**

 

Lestrade avait espéré que Sherlock se lasserait, et abandonnerait l'histoire du petit-ami-rencontré-sur-internet-et-vivant-au-Canada.  
Mais non. Au contraire, il sembla s'en éprendre davantage.

 

« Vous ne pouvez pas être aussi stupides ! »

 

Sherlock agitait ses mains dans les airs.

 

« Si John était là, il aurait compris depuis longtemps ! »

 

Ils entendaient beaucoup de ça maintenant. Si John était là. John dirait ci. John dirait ça. John aurait fait voler le sol en éclat et en aurait fait jaillir le coupable déjà menotté, la paperasse toute faite.

Ça durait depuis des mois. C'en était arrivé à un point tel que Lestrade se crispait chaque fois qu'il entendait le prénom « John ».

Donovan, elle, n'en pouvait plus.

 

« Oh ! Arrêtez donc ça ! »

 

Sherlock ricana.

 

« Je n'aurais pas à être ici, si vous faisiez correctement votre boulot ! Franchement, John–

\- John n'existe pas ! Il n'a jamais existé ! Vous l'avez inventé pour que nous tous pensions que vous êtes plus humain ou je ne sais quoi !

"- Oh, et qu'est-ce qui vous a conduit à cette brillante déduction ? cracha pratiquement Sherlock. Faites-nous en part, Sergent Donovan. Je me fais un plaisir d'écouter vos tentatives de réflexion.

\- Ça suffit ! aboya Lestrade. Donovan, sécurisez le périmètre. Sherlock, avec moi. »

 

Lestrade le conduisit jusqu'à un coin tranquille. Sherlock le foudroyait du regard. Dans ses yeux brillait un étrange mélange de défi et d'appréhension.

 

« John existe. Il a un blog. C'est comme ça que je l'ai trouvé. »

\- Oui, je vous crois. Je suis sûr que John existe. Mais Sherlock... »

 

Lestrade prit soin d'adoucir le ton de sa voix.

 

« ...le connaissez-vous ?

\- Bien sûr que je le connais ! Il est docteur, autrefois dans les Services Médicaux des Forces Canadiennes. Il est nul avec la technologie et il–

\- L'avez-vous rencontré ? Savez-vous même à quoi il ressemble ?

 

Sherlock lâcha un grincement de dégoût.

 

« Je l'apprécie pour son esprit. Je me moque de ce à quoi il ressemble.

\- Sherlock... soupira Lestrade. Je sais que ça peut être difficile à entendre, mais John pourrait ne pas être celui que vous pensez.

\- Je sais exactement qui il est.

\- Vous en êtes sûr ? insista Lestrade. Vous êtes absolument persuadé de le connaître ? Internet peut cacher beaucoup de choses à propos d'une personne. Personne ne peut tout déduire à partir d'e-mails ou d'un blog. Pas même vous. »

 

Durant une fraction de seconde, Sherlock sembla dévasté. Il retrouva rapidement son habituelle impassibilité, mais Lestrade pouvait voir les prémices du doute s'installer, dans ses yeux.

 

« Écoutez, John pourrait être celui qu'il dit être. Ou il pourrait être n'importe quel gamin jouant avec vous pour s'amuser, ou une vieille dame seule. Le fait est que vous ne pouvez pas savoir. Pas dans ce type de situation. »

 

C'est la mine beaucoup plus sombre que Sherlock retourna sur la scène de crime. Il résolut l'affaire avec son efficacité habituelle mais sans sa répartie et son agressivité ordinaire.

Il ne mentionna plus John une seule fois.

 

**OoooO**

 

Une semaine plus tard, Lestrade fit escale au 221B Baker Street pour voir comment allait Sherlock. C'est Mme Hudson qui ouvrit la porte.

 

« Oh, je crains bien que vous ne veniez de le rater, inspecteur. Il est parti pour une affaire, à l'étranger. »

 

Un pic d'alarme remonta le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

 

« Il n'est pas au Canada, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Au Canada ? Non, je pense avoir entendu quelque chose à propos de la Biélorussie.

\- Ah. Bon, c'est bien. Quand il reviendra, pourrez-vous lui dire de me passer un coup de fil ?

\- Bien sûr. »

 

Soulagé, Lestrade retourna à Scotland Yard. Apparemment et pour une fois dans sa vie, Sherlock l'avait écouté et se remettait dans le droit chemin.  
Parfait. Plus tôt ils mettraient cette histoire de petit-copain imaginaire derrière-eux, mieux se serait.

 

**OoooO**

 

Lestrade ne vit pas Sherlock durant un mois. Pas avant un triple homicide particulièrement étrange qui l'obligea à envoyer ce message à Sherlock : « Ramenez vos fesses ici ou je donne l'affaire à Dimmock. »

 

« Ne vous avisez pas de toucher à ça, Anderson ! »

 

Sherlock bondit sur la scène de crime, son manteau s'agitant de manière théâtrale derrière lui. Le « bonjour » de Lestrade mourut dans sa gorge lorsqu'il aperçut un homme petit homme blond et musclé marcher à sa suite. Il était vêtu d'un jean et d'une veste en tissu militaire, et regardait avec intérêt chaque allées et venues des agents.

 

« Sherlock, je vous ai déjà dit de ne pas ramener de compagnon de jeu sur les scènes de crime. »

 

Sherlock lui lança un regard hargneux, mais l'étranger répondit avant lui :

 

« Oh, désolé. Je me doutais bien que je n'ai pas le droit d'être ici. Je vais attendre à l'extérieur, Sherlock. »

 

Sherlock fronça les sourcils. Donovan leva les yeux du corps sur lequel elle était penchée, visiblement surprise.

 

« Vous êtes Américain ? » demanda-t-elle.

 

L'homme lui adressa un sourire.

 

« Canadien, en fait. »

 

Tous se figèrent.

 

« Canadien, répéta Lestrade d'une voix faible, après un moment. Vous ne vous appelez pas John, par hasard ? »

 

L'homme sourit, quelque peu confus.

 

« Hum, oui. Docteur John Watson. Bonjour, » avoua-t-il en tendant la main.

 

Lestrade la saisit plus par réflexe qu'autre chose, car son cerveau avait tout simplement cessé de fonctionner, comme un mauvais logiciel Microsoft.

Sherlock semblait monstrueusement fier de lui.

Toute activité avait cessée. Chacun était trop occupé à observer l'homme pour continuer son travail. Lestrade leur aurait bien crié dessus, mais son cerveau n'avait toujours pas redémarré. Vu le temps qu'il prenait, il était probablement équipé de Windows Vista.

John jeta un coup d'oeil derrière lui pour les regarder, l'air perplexe, puis il pointa un pouce par-dessus son épaule. "

 

« Devrais-je m'en aller ?

\- Non, » trancha Sherlock.

 

Il traversa subitement la pièce jusqu'à se retrouver face à John, leurs poitrines se touchant presque.

 

« Reste. Je vais avoir besoin de toi. »

 

John lui fit un si grand sourire que des plis apparurent aux coins de ses yeux. Sherlock ne le lui rendit pas, mais son visage s'était visiblement adouci.

Dès qu'il fut retourné près du corps, Donovan s'approcha du blond.

 

« Vous êtes donc le fameux John.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr pour 'fameux', mais oui.

\- Vous êtes un tueur en série ?

\- Hmm, non.

\- Le Taré, ici présent, pourrait en être un. »

 

Donovan l'observa encore, remarquant la chemise à carreaux et le pull en laine.

 

« Vous avez l'air plutôt normal.

\- Merci ?

\- D'après ce qu'il nous a dit, vous êtes son petit-ami. Il en parle depuis des lustres.

\- Vraiment ? dit John en fronçant les sourcils. C'est bizarre. »

 

Donovan avait le regard reconnaissable de quelqu'un savant que les règles de normalité et de logique retrouvaient leurs places dans le monde.

 

« Oui, ça l'est.

\- Ça fait déjà des mois qu'il m'a demandé en mariage. »

 

L'espoir fut de courte durée.

John cria à travers la pièce :

 

« Hé ! Tu n'as pas changé d'avis, hein ?

\- Ne sois pas stupide, railla Sherlock. Il nous faut juste attendre. Maman veut que nous nous mariions en été.

\- Ah, très bien, rappelle-toi juste que mon visa se périme dans quelques mois.

\- Cela m'étonnerait. Mycroft s'est déjà chargé de l'obtention de ta double nationalité. Il aura les papiers jeudi.

\- Hein ? C'est... gentil, s'étonna John. Qu'est-ce qu'il fait dans la vie ton frère, déjà ?

\- Aucune importance, John. Viens jeter un coup d'oeil au corps. »

 

John lança un regard à Lestrade, s'assurant ainsi d'avoir la permission. L'inspecteur lui répondit par un geste de la main. Il avait besoin de s'allonger, et peut-être d'une serviette froide. Ou de scotch. Beaucoup, beaucoup de scotch.

Donovan se posa à côté de lui, et lui tendit silencieusement une barre chocolatée. Lestrade la termina en deux bouchées.

 

« - Incroyable.

\- Ouais.

\- Ça avait tellement de chances de mal tourner. Ça aurait dû mal tourner, songea Donovan.

\- Hm.

\- Mais non, contre toute attente, il se trouve un adorable petit-copain. Il n'y a aucune justice en ce monde. »

 

John murmura quelque chose à Sherlock en montrant un des corps. Il désigna les ongles d'une main, puis la tête. Sherlock poussa un cri, saisit John par le col, et l'embrassa à pleine bouche.

Donovan les observa d'un air avide.

 

« Oh mon...

\- Vous avez quelque chose Sherlock ? questionna Lestrade avec l'air de quelqu'un ayant été si traumatisé qu'il acceptait simplement d'être une coquille vide pour le restant de sa vie.

\- Des jumeaux ! s'écria Sherlock en les dépassant à toute vitesse. Viens John ! »

 

John trotta derrière lui, saluant gaiement Lestrade et Donovan lorsqu'il passa devant eux.

Lestrade se pinça le nez.

 

« Que Dieu nous vienne en aide. Ils sont deux maintenant. »

 

Donovan resta pensive.

 

« Je me demande si nous serons invités au mariage. »

* * *

_Fin_


End file.
